


MORE THAN

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Slight love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Derek always being mean to you, only too pull you into an empty room and kisses you and admits he has feelings for you after he sees Isaac kissing you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MORE THAN

“So (Y/N) what are you going tonight?” Isaac asks as he sits down beside you

“Haven’t really thought about it, why?” You respond shrugging as you flip to the next page of the book.

“Well I was wonder-“ he starts to say before he’s cut off by a loud slam, both of your eyes find fly to Derek.

“If the two of you are done discussing your pathetic social lives, we have work to do” Derek says his voice slightly raising.

“What’s your problem?” You ask him getting up from your seat, Isaac joining you.

“(Y/N) leave it” Isaac warns you.

“My problem is that the two of you seem to care more about yourself than finding out who’s been killing people” he shouts eyes momentarily flashing red.

“Come on (Y/N) we should get to school” Isaac says before you can get a word out, you then reluctantly let him drag you out of the loft.

-

“Can you believe him, how dare he, of course I care about finding out who’s been killing people but heaven forbid I actually have fun once in awhile” you ramble as you and Lydia walk side by side through the school corridor.

“(Y/N)” She says trying to get your attention.

“I mean it’s his fault my social life is so pathetic in the first place” you continue to rant.

“(Y/N)” Lydia quietly shouts finally getting your attention.

“What” you snap turning to face her.

“You’ve been obsessing over this the whole day, it’s getting old” she says.

“Sorry, it’s just Derek been especially broody the last couple of weeks, it’s pissing me off” you tell her sighing.

“Well what do you expect Isaac is pretty much drooling over you and Derek has been forced to watch” Lydia says.

“What are you saying?” You ask her.

“I’m saying that Isaac is totally into you” she says causing you to laugh.

“What? Isaac is not into me, and even if he was why would Derek care?” You ask her.

“Your kidding right” she says giving you a mocking smile, “wow you really are that oblivious” she says shaking her head while chuckling.

“Lydia what are you talking about?” You ask her getting frustrated, she goes to open her mouth to say something but she’s cut off by the bell.

“We’ll talk later, I have to get to AP Biology” she says rushing down the hall leaving you dumbfounded.

-

“(Y/N) hey, i’ve been looking for you all day” Isaac says walking up to you.

“Isaac hey” you say nervously as Lydia’s words from earlier make their way back into your mind.

“So we never got to finish our conversation this morning” he says wearing a lopsided grin.

“Oh right, what were you going to ask me?” You ask taking your book from your locker and shoving them into your bag.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to do something tonight” he says once your full attention is on him.

“Why not, Lydia’s already coming over and I think Alison’s also coming which of course means Scott’s coming who is probably dragging Stiles along, so yeah more the merrier” you say.

“I was kinda hoping it could just be the two of us” he says the smile disappearing off his face.

“Oh well we can hangout tomorrow, just the two of us” you tell him giving him a small smile, before you know it his lips are against yours, it only lasts a couple of seconds but the whole time you just stand there in shock unresponsive with your eyes open wide.

“I meant was I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me” he says once he pulls away. “Think about it, i’ll see you later” he says once you don’t respond, he then walks away without another word.

You walk down the corridor bumping into various people as you go, too busy taking in everything that just happened to watch where your going, your taken out of the trance when a hand grabs your arm and pulls you into a dark and empty classroom.

“Hey” you yell ripping yourself away from whoever they are.

“What was that?” You recognize the voice straight away, anger bubbles up inside of you.

“Derek what are you doing here?” You ask through clenched teeth.

“You left your keys at the loft” he says throwing them to you, you catch them easily, “now answer my question, what was that”.

“What was what?” You ask confused.

“Isaac kissing you, what was that?” He asks for the third time this time it comes out in a growl.

“That, was none of your business” you say.

“I’m your Alpha of course it’s my business” he says, his eyes for the second time today flash red.

“Why do you care if Isaac kisses me or not?” You barely get the whole question out before his lips are pressed violently against yours, you react instantly and your hands land on his arms pulling him closer to you until there is nothing but clothing separating the two of you. The moment is ruined when you feel cold metal of the desk pressing against your back which is enough to bring you back to reality.

“Why did you do that?” You ask as you reluctantly push him away.

“Why did you push me away?” He answers with his own question as he takes a step toward you.

“I asked first” you say.

“Are you really going to make me say it” he says huffing.

“Yes” you tell him, not really knowing what he means.

“I like you (Y/N) more than I like to admit” he says walking closer to you until only mere centimeters are left between you.


End file.
